


Sweet Child O' Mine

by AbuseAndReuse



Category: Guns N' Roses, Nirvana
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of Suicide, Mpreg, mentions of drug addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbuseAndReuse/pseuds/AbuseAndReuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short drabbles documenting the relationship between Kurt Cobain and Axl Rose.<br/>Because I don't think there's enough of this pairing out there.<br/>The chapters will be quite short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt awoke groggily. He looked around the unfamiliar hotel room and groaned to himself. What was he doing here?   
"Morning sleeping beauty."  
Kurt sat up, a little quickly, to see a smiling Axl Rose sitting up smoking a cigarette.  
"What the fuck are you doing in here?"   
"Oh you know, plotting to take over the world. What do you think I'm doing in here?"   
Kurt sat up quite uncertainly and looked, for the first time, down at his naked body. To his horror he saw that Axl was in a similar state.   
"Oh god." He whispered, running a hand through his hair. "Please say we didn't."   
Axl grinned.   
"Oh you bet we did."   
"Fuck."  
"What you don't like me?" Axl said in mock horror, holding a hand to his chest. "That's impossible. No one can resist my charms."   
Kurt turned away, a scowl on his handsome features. He swung his legs over the bed with the intention of retrieving his clothes and leaving.   
"Where are you going?"   
"Away from you."   
Axl laughed a little to himself. He moved so that he was sitting by Kurt's side. He leaned in close to the other man's ear.   
"You can't pretend that you didn't enjoy it. Did you even hear yourself last night? Moaning and begging me to fuck you harder."  
"I was drunk. We both were."   
"But we both remember. We can't of been that drunk."   
Axl got up off of the bed, collected his clothes in silence and left, leaving Kurt to his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short drabbles documenting the relationship between Kurt Cobain and Axl Rose.   
> Because I don't think there's enough of this pairing out there.  
> The chapters will be quite short.

Axl looked at himself in the mirror and huffed, visibly irritated. he had been shooting a music video for most of that day and it was really starting to take its toll on him. He looked dishevelled and drained. He quickly sprayed another layer of spray on his back combed hair and finally, he deemed his appearance acceptable. He was about to walk out to join his bandmates. but was stopped dead in his tracks. By the figure in the doorway.   
"Kurt?" He asked in disbelief.   
"Hi."   
"What the fuck are you doing here?"   
Kurt raised an eyebrow.   
"Do you not want me here?"   
"That's not what I said. Now get in here."  
Kurt stepped into Axl's sorry excuse of a dressing room, closed the door and walked over to the middle of the room so both men were face to face.   
"Missed me did you?" Axl teased lightly.   
Kurt blushed slightly and looked down at the floor.   
"I wanted to see you again." He said in a whisper.  
Axl hooked a finger underneath Kurt's chin and gently made him look up.  
"I'm glad you came." He said.  
"You are?"  
Axl nodded and pressed his lips to Kurt's in a soft kiss.  
"I wanted to see you too." 

Later that evening both men sat in Axl's living room, on the floor, leaning against the couch. A blanket covered the lower half of their naked bodies as they smoked in a comfortable silence.   
"You know what I think?" Axl eventually said.  
"What do you think?"   
"I think we should date."   
Kurt turned his head in surprise, almost dropping his cigarette.   
"Date?"  
"Why not?" Axl shrugged.  
"I didn't know you had actual relationships."   
"Are you willing to give me a chance?"   
"I am."   
Axl grinned and kissed his lovers cheek.   
"Wow." He said. "I have a boyfriend."   
"I'm glad you noticed." Kurt laughed.   
"The heroin will have to go though."   
Kurt turned to Axl again.  
"You wont have a relationship with a junkie?" He asked, half teasing, half angry.  
"If you keep using heroin, it'll kill you."   
"Thank you for telling me. I had no idea."   
Axl grabbed Kurt's hand and interlocked their fingers. He was about to say something but Kurt cut him off.  
"Its okay love." Kurt said, smiling. "I know you're shit at comforting people so I'll save you from saying anything."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short drabbles documenting the relationship between Kurt Cobain and Axl Rose.   
> Because I don't think there's enough of this pairing out there.  
> The chapters will be quite short.

It was nearly always Axl that was stressed. But this time, it was Kurt who had been feeling the pressure. He sat in the bath, holding his head in his hands. Everyone had been hailing him as "the voice of a generation". He didn't want that. That wasn't what he set out to become. All he wanted to do was make music. Something which he loved to do and then he wanted a relatively quiet life.  
"Kurt?" Called Axl as he opened the door. "You okay? You've been here for a long time."   
"I'm okay."   
Axl sat down on the toilet, which was right next to the bath.   
"I thought you might of been..." Axl began, but quickly cut himself off when he realised what he was saying.  
Kurt turned around angrily.   
"Go on." He challenged. "Say it. You thought I was shooting up."   
"Kurt..."  
"No. Think that. Everyone else does."   
Axl knelt down on the floor beside the bath. He placed a hand on the back of Kurt's neck and gently pulled his partner close to him. Kurt then reached up to grab the hand that had shifted to his collarbone.   
"Everyone is expecting me to be so many things. A junkie, a spokesman of a generation. I don't want that."  
"I know you don't."   
Axl pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead and then pulled away slightly to retrieve his cigarette packet. He took one for himself and then gave one to Kurt. They smoked and talked for ages about everything and anything and by the end of it, Kurt had never felt so carefree.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short drabbles documenting the relationship between Kurt Cobain and Axl Rose.   
> Because I don't think there's enough of this pairing out there.   
> The chapters will be quite short.

Axl didn't think he had ever been this scared in his life. Why was he scared? Because his stupid heroin addicted boyfriend had had an overdose. Axl buried his head in his hands. That night had been a bit of a blur to him. He remembered being kissed by a stranger. He remembered Kurt yelling at him. He remembered the fight they had. He gingerly touched his bruised jaw where Kurt had hit him. He remembered walking out of his and Kurt's flat and getting drunk on Izzy's couch. The next thing he knew, he was being driven to the hospital because he had gotten a call saying that Kurt may have attempted suicide. All because Kurt thought Axl was cheating on him.   
"Mr Rose?"   
Axl quickly stood up when he saw the doctor.  
"Is he okay?"   
"He had a lot of heroin in his system and we had to..."  
"I don't give a flying fuck about what procedure you did. That's not what I asked."   
By the look on the doctors face, you could tell that no one had ever spoke to him like that before.   
"Mr Cobain is expected to make a full recovery but we advise..."   
"Can I see him? Is he awake?"  
The doctor sighed under his breath, visibly irritated by Axl's interruptions.  
"You can see him. But he may be a little drowsy."  
"Just take me to him. Please." 

Kurt looked a state. His skin was deathly pale and his deep blue eyes were unfocused. When Axl walked into the room, he thought Kurt looked like some kind of zombie.   
"Kurt?"  
Kurt's eyes finally settled on his boyfriend as Axl pulled up a chair to sit right next the hospital bed.   
"You came?"  
"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I have come?"  
"I thought that you might of been elsewhere."   
"Kurt. I didn't even know the name of the person who kissed me. He forced himself upon me. Why don't you believe me?"   
"I do believe you."   
"Then why did you punch me in the fucking face and why did you start a whole argument about it?"  
"I'm just paranoid I guess. I've been waiting for you to cheat ever since we started dating."  
"Kurt why would I cheat on you?"  
"Fucking look at me Axl." Kurt shouted. "Am I really the sort of person that you would want to seriously date? I'm a junkie. That's all I am. Why would you want to date me?"   
"Because I love you."   
Kurt was shocked.   
"You love me?"   
"That would explain why I said it."   
"I love you too."   
"Then why were you going to kill yourself and leave me then?"   
Kurt turned his face away. Unable to look Axl in the eye.  
"I thought you were using me. I was stupid. I understand if you don't want to see me anymore."   
Axl sighed. He leaned over the bed and managed to capture Kurt's lips in a soft kiss.   
"Go to rehab Kurt. Get off the drugs and I'll marry you."  
A small smile worked itself onto Kurt's face.  
"Is that a proposal?"  
Axl nodded.   
"Okay. You better get me a nice ring."  
"I will get you the most extravagant and expensive ring I can find. I promise you that."   
"You'll visit me as well?"   
"As often as I can." Said Axl, kissing his fiancé's knuckles.   
"I love you."   
"Well of course you do. What's not to love about me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short drabbles documenting the relationship between Kurt Cobain and Axl Rose.  
> Because I don't think there's enough of this pairing out there.  
> The chapters will be quite short.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."  
Kurt had been pacing back and forth in the bedroom for a good half an hour now, silently cursing to himself. Axl had been sitting cross legged on the bed during that time, watching his husband with an amused expression on his face. Kurt was pregnant. When Axl had come home from recording, Kurt had gone through many stages. First he had packed his bag because he thought that Axl wouldn't want him anymore. Then he got overemotional and apologised profusely for not trusting his partner, and then he just started to get angry at himself and started pacing. Axl was surprised to find that he actually liked the idea of having a child and didn't understand why Kurt was acting so panicked. The Nirvana frontman had always wanted children.  
"Kurt." Axl said eventually. "Sit down for fucks sake."  
"I'm pregnant."  
"So? Pacing and getting angry isn't going to help is it?"  
Kurt stopped and swayed on his feet slightly, feeling quite dizzy. Axl opened up his arms and Kurt gladly collapsed into them. He positioned himself so that his head rested on Axl's chest, and he curled up into a tight ball.  
"What's wrong honey?" Asked Axl softly, running his fingers through Kurt's hair. "Why are you so afraid?"  
"I'm not ready to have a child Axl. I mean, I stopped using heroin a few months and I'm still going through withdrawal symptoms. I could easily relapse."  
"But you wont because you know there's too much at stake. We're going to have a baby Kurt. There's nothing you can do about it."  
Kurt sat up hesitantly.  
"We need to clean up the house."  
"What does cleaning the house have to do with anything?"  
"Don't get mad at me Axl?"  
Axl's eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
"What did you do?"  
"When you told me to get rid of my needles, I hid some of them."  
"You what?" To say Axl was angry was a huge understatement. "Have you used them?"  
Kurt shook his head.  
"No. But I will if I stumble upon them. You've got to help me find them." 

Axl didn't speak to Kurt for the rest of the day. He was majorly pissed. But he found, to his annoyance, he couldn't stay mad at Kurt any longer. He went upstairs to their bedroom. Kurt lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Completely oblivious of his surroundings. Axl sighed sadly and made his way over to the bed. He laid down so that his head rested on Kurt's stomach and his legs tangled with the ones of his partner. He threw an arm around Kurt's waist pulling him close. Kurt went to speak, probably to say sorry, but Axl shushed him and instead pressed a kiss to his husbands stomach. It was a silent vow to always protect both the man he loved, and their unborn child.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short drabbles documenting the relationship between Kurt Cobain and Axl Rose.  
> Because I don't think there's enough of this pairing out there.  
> The chapters will be quite short.

The bustling and screaming of people at the hospital did nothing for Axl's nerves. Then again, he wasn't the one who was going to have his stomach sliced open. He sat in the operating theatre with Kurt. His partner was clutching his hand so hard, Axl was almost sure he had cut of the blood circulation,   
"I can't feel the baby. Why can't I feel it?" Kurt said in a panic.   
"That's okay. That's just the injection to numb your stomach."   
"See what I mean about me not being a good parent? I can't even have my baby naturally. It's got to be cut out of me instead."  
"That's not your fault and you know it. You can't help being a boy."  
Kurt didn't say anything after that. He just closed his eyes and gripped Axl's hand. Axl didn't say anything either. He knew better than to interrupt one of Kurt's "trances", as he called them. Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, a baby's cry echoed through the theatre; making Axl jump slightly and Kurt open his eyes in surprise.  
"Do you hear that?" He whispered.  
"That's our baby."   
"What do we have?"   
Axl turned to look at the baby who was being cleaned and wrapped up.  
"It looks like a girl."   
"A girl?"  
The Guns N' Roses frontman nodded and leant down to kiss his partner.   
"I'm proud of you."   
"What did I do?"   
"You're the one who carried her safely for 9 months."  
Then the nurse came over and placed the baby on Kurt's chest. Kurt smiled through watering eyes as he held his daughter for the first time.   
"Hi." He whispered to her, still in slight shock that he had a child.   
The baby opened her eyes. They were piercing blue.   
"She's got your eyes." Axl said.   
"She'll probably have your 'impossible to do anything with' hair."  
"Do you have a name for her yet?" Asked the nurse.   
Axl felt like a complete arsehole when he realised he had no idea what his own child would be called. He prayed to god that Kurt had a idea.  
"Willow."   
Axl turned to Kurt. He wasn't expecting that.  
"Willow?"   
Kurt nodded.  
"Willow Rose Cobain."   
"Its perfect."   
Kurt smiled and kissed Willow's forehead.  
"Welcome to the jungle Willow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the somewhat cheesy ending.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short drabbles documenting the relationship between Kurt Cobain and Axl Rose.  
> Because I don't think there's enough of this pairing out there.  
> The chapters will be quite short.

People always said that Axl was a flirt and a tease. Kurt knew that all too well. But as he lay back on the couch watching Axl dance around on the coffee table, while singing "Welcome To The Jungle", he appreciated that fact more than ever. Axl often put on a show for him. He was never afraid to act like a fucking stripper. Kurt often tells him that he could actually consider a career as a stripper. Then when Axl bends down on his knees and flicks his hair back, Kurt thinks he's never seen anything so beautiful.   
Sometimes Axl can be quite cruel, he will leave Kurt begging and he'll love every second of it. But sometimes, he'll be quick and give his husband what he wants straight away. Today was Kurts lucky day. Axl stepped off the table and straddled his partners hips. He's bare chested and he quickly makes Kurt the same. He leans back to admire the younger man before placing his lips near Kurts ear.   
"You're gorgeous you know that?"   
And as usual Kurt will shake his head and begin to protest, and as usual Axl will silence him with a kiss. The kiss is always filled with lust and passion. They shift and lay down properly. They think about moving themselves to the bedroom, but the thoughts aren't voiced. Both are too blissed to move. Clothes are removed and thrown on to the floor, moans laced with ecstasy echo around the room as the couple hold each other close.   
When they wake up in the morning, they are still on the couch, still naked, still sweaty and dirty. Still in a lovers embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short drabbles documenting the relationship between Kurt Cobain and Axl Rose.   
> Because I don't think there's enough of this pairing out there.  
> The chapters will be quite short.

Axl was in trouble. Serious trouble. Dangerous trouble. He sat in his living room, wringing his fingers together nervously. Willow had perched herself, cross legged, on the coffee table. She stared at her father with a slightly smug expression on her face. She handed Axl a piece of paper. He looked at it carefully.   
"These are your demands are they?"  
"Yes. And I want all of them."   
"Fine. But we have a deal. If I get you these things, you mustn't tell daddy about what happened to his guitar."  
"You mean how you broke it?"  
"Yes how I broke it."  
Axl had accidently dropped a heavy box of stuff on one of Kurt's oldest and favourite guitars. The damage was extremely noticeable. It has practically been snapped in half. Willow had seen everything and had seen Axl trying to dispose of the evidence. So now he had to keep Willow happy so she wouldn't blab to Kurt.   
"Do you think that maybe you could shorten the list down a little?" Axl asked, already knowing what the answer would be.   
"Why?"  
"Well, I'll have to buy daddy a new guitar, and a number of other things when he finds out. I won't be able to afford it."  
"You're rich. You'll figure something out."

Later on, Axl and Willow came back from their lengthy shopping spree to find Kurt sitting at the kitchen table scribbling away furiously in his notebook. Axl ushered his daughter up the stairs with all of her stuff so Kurt wouldn't see and then went in to greet his husband.   
"Hey baby." He said, draping his arms around Kurt's shoulders and kissing his jaw.   
"Hi."   
"What's up."   
"Nothing."   
Axl took a look at what Kurt had been drawing. It was a demon woman hanging from a bridge with her guts spilling out everywhere.   
"Something's pissed you off. Tell me."  
"I got verbally harassed in the street okay?"   
"By who?"  
"An old lady."   
Axl had to stop himself from giggling and he hid his face behind Kurt's back.   
"Are you laughing at me?"   
"No absolutely not." Axl quickly sorted himself out.   
Kurt sounded angry enough without him pushing it.   
"Daddy. Daddy."   
A small smile graced Kurt's lips when he saw his daughter bounding down the stairs.   
"Look at my new shoes daddy."   
"They're nice honey. Did you get them today?"   
"Yeah. Papa brought me loads of stuff."  
"Did he? Why? He hates shopping."  
"Well, he broke your guitar so he brought me loads of stuff to make sure I didn't tell you."   
Axl almost ran out of the door right there and then. Kurt sat up properly and looked inquisitively at his daughter.  
"What did you say?"  
"Kurt..." Axl began.  
"Shut up."   
"Okay."   
Willow began to realise what she had said.   
"Urm...I..."  
Kurt stood up, went to one of the kitchen cupboards and grabbed a cookie.   
"You can have a cookie if you tell me what happened."  
"Well, papa dropped something on your favourite guitar and it broke and he tried to get rid of it, but I saw him."  
"So you blackmailed him?"  
"A little bit."  
Kurt handed over the cookie and Willow ran off to her room without another word. He then returned to his seat at the kitchen table and continued drawing. Axl didn't know what to do with himself and tried to sneak out himself.   
"Where are you going?"  
"Nowhere."   
Kurt stood again and went to stand right in front of his husband.   
"You've got until this evening."  
"To do what?"  
"To buy me a guitar."  
"You're not mad?"  
"I'm furious Axl."  
Axl gulped slightly. Kurt was difficult to read at a time like this and that scared the shit out of Axl.   
"If this guitar is not an exact replica of the one you broke, then there will be no sex for a month."  
Axl's jaw dropped.   
"Do you think that's a bit unnecessary?"  
"Do you think this is the best time to be arguing with me?"  
"I'll just go and get your guitar."  
"Thank you. And while you're out, could you pick up a miniature guitar for Willow?"  
"Why?"   
"Because ingenuity like hers should be rewarded."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short drabbles documenting the relationship between Kurt Cobain and Axl Rose.  
> Because I don't think there's enough of this pairing out there.  
> The chapters will be quite short.

Ever since he was younger, Axl had always tried to do his thinking at midnight. He thought that the middle of the night was the perfect time to ponder on his thoughts. His face wore an expression of tiredness and he could feel his whole body beginning to shut down as he nursed his hundredth cup of coffee. He hadn't been sleeping well recently. Kurt had been very ill with stomach pains and Axl had been looking after him. It hadn't been easy on either of them and it certainly hadn't been easily for Willow. She was so worried about her father. So worried in fact that she spent every free moment she could get, looking at Kurt. Making sure he was still there. Axl let out a sigh and decided to venture upstairs to bed. He went up the stairs, as silently as he could, and went into his daughter's room. Willow was sitting up in bed, resting her head on her knees. It was dark but Axl could just make out her silhouette.  
"Willow?" He asked quietly. "What are you doing up?"  
"I had a bad dream." The five year old said sadly.  
Axl made his way over to sit on her bed. He turned on her nightlight, which stood on her bedside table, and her tearstained face became visible.  
"Why didn't you come and get me?"  
"You're worried about daddy. I didn't want to worry you more."  
"I don't want to have to worry about either of you. Next time, come and get me alright?"  
"Okay."  
"What was your dream about?"  
"Daddy died."  
Axl put his arms around the small girl and held her close. These dreams had become quite regular lately.  
"When is he going to get better?"  
"I don't know sweetheart. But he will get better. It's just a stomach that's all."  
"Is it like the pain I get when I've eaten too much?"  
"Yeah, a bit like that."  
"So he's not going to die?"  
"No."  
"Okay. Thank you."  
"You're welcome." Said Axl before kissing her forehead and switching off her light. "Now get to sleep alright?"  
"Alright. Love you."  
"Love you too."  
He left her room and crept down the hall to his and Kurt's room. He slipped into bed as quietly as he could, which wasn't very quietly as their bed was incredibly creaky.  
"Axl?"  
"Yeah?" Axl replied, silently cursing himself for waking his husband.  
"Willow okay?"  
"She's fine. She's asleep and you should be too."  
"Well I was."  
Axl rolled his eyes and settled down with an arm around Kurt's waist.  
"How's your stomach?"  
"Better." Said Kurt, rolling onto his back but keeping Axl's hand on his middle.  
"That's good. Maybe you could try to eat something tomorrow."  
"Maybe."  
They stayed in silence for a moment.  
"You should sleep too." Kurt said, reaching up to twirl a strand of Axl's long hair around his fingers. "I've been keeping you up."  
"I said I'd look after you. I just want you to get better."  
"I am. Don't worry about me."  
"But..."  
"No." Kurt interrupted. "We'll talk in the morning. Now we sleep."  
Kurt curled up into Axl's chest as his partner held him protectively.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short drabbles documenting the relationship between Kurt Cobain and Axl Rose.  
> Because I don't think there's enough of this pairing out there.  
> The chapters will be quite short.

People read about miscarriage but they never think that it'll happen to them.  
Kurt had had an uneasy feeling from the moment he found out he was pregnant again. Axl had told him not to worry about anything. After all, they had already had one child. What could possibly go wrong? They had agreed to keep it a secret from Willow for as long as possible in case something went wrong. But she was a very observant child and soon they were forced to tell her. She was ecstatic at the prospect of having a brother or sister and proceeded to tell everybody. Things went fine at first. Kurt went for scans and everything seemed fine. But then, it all went down hill. Axl was with Willow in the kitchen one day when Kurt came staggering own the stairs shouting about how he was bleeding. Axl had to calm down his hysterical husband and take him to the hospital while at the same time, comfort his terrified daughter.  
Even though the doctors had told them that the miscarriage was due to natural causes, Kurt still blamed himself. He spent his time curled up in bed. Sometimes crying. Sometimes he stared into space. He was prescribed anti depressants, which he refused to take, and Axl had to force him to eat. The situation was becoming worse every day.  
"I've got an idea." Willow said to Axl.  
"What's that?" Axl asked dejectedly. He was beginning to think that nothing could bring his partner back.  
"It's fantastic and it will definitely work."  
She whispered in her fathers ear and Axl's lips quirked upwards just a little.  
"That might work." He said. 

Later that evening, as Kurt was about to fall asleep, Willow and Axl walked into the room carrying a large box.  
"Kurt?" Axl said softly. "Wake up honey. We've got something for you."  
Kurt sat up slowly an Axl tried not to look at how bony his husband looked.  
"What is it?"  
Axl gently placed the box on the floor and Willow reached inside and pulled out a small kitten. It was sandy brown with white patches, and bright blue eyes. She placed it into Kurt's lap.  
"I picked it for you daddy. I thought you might like it because it looks a little like you."  
Kurt stroked the kitten and smiled as it curled up in his arms.  
"What are you going to call her?" Willow asked.  
"Amelia."  
Axl almost started crying himself. Amelia was what they were going to call the child they had lost. Kurt noticed that Axl was close to losing his composure and, after giving the kitten a kiss, spoke to his daughter again.  
"Willow, do you want to go play with Amelia in the living room while I talk to your dad?"  
"Okay." The young girl said happily.  
She reached forward to give Kurt a hug.  
"I'm glad you're feeling better."  
Then she took Amelia and left. Closing the door behind her.  
"You don't have to be all tough you know." Kurt said.  
Axl went to sit next to his husband on the bed.  
"I don't know what you mean."  
"Oh please. You're hurting too. You don't have to hide that."  
"I had to be strong for you."  
"We have to be strong for each other. Bottling up emotion isn't going to help anything."  
Axl sighed as a few tears fell from his eyes. Kurt took his hand and raised it to his lips.  
"You need to cry." Kurt whispered, his own eyes welling up. "Besides, everyone knows that you're the woman in this relationship."  
Axl laughed shakily through his tears and he pulled Kurt close to him.  
"We'll be okay." He said.  
"Yeah. We'll be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite long, but I worry that I didn't write it as well as I could have :/  
> This was hard to write.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short drabbles documenting the relationship between Kurt Cobain and Axl Rose.   
> Because I don't think there's enough of this pairing out there.  
> The chapters will be quite short.

"How do girls manage this type of thing?"   
Kurt had been trying to braid Axl's hair for the past half an hour. You would have thought that he might have gotten bored an given up. But Kurt was determined and wasn't going to quit until he had accomplished his task.   
"It's not that hard."  
"Yes it is. This is near impossible."   
"Well, maybe you should give up?"   
Axl was starting to get a headache from Kurt pulling his hair.   
"No. I'm giving you a braid and you're going to fucking like it."  
Axl huffed at his husbands stubbornness. But in a way, this was a good thing. Kurt had been depressed for a while now due to his recent miscarriage and he needed something to occupy himself with. He was getting slowly better, but it was a slow process.   
"Fuck."   
Kurt slumped against Axl's back and rested his head dejectedly on his partners shoulder. Axl carefully moved position so he was behind Kurt. He took a small section of Kurt's fringe and expertly started to braid it together. The small plat was then pulled back and fastened with a clip. Kurt turned to face the older man and smiled at him.  
"How do I look?" He asked.   
Axl leant forward pressed his lips to Kurt's in a soft kiss.   
"You look beautiful. You suit braids a lot more than I do."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short drabbles documenting the relationship between Kurt Cobain and Axl Rose.   
> Because I don't think there's enough of this pairing out there.  
> The chapters will be quite short.

The phone rang early in the morning. Too early in the morning. Kurt was downstairs anyway and decided to answer it before the ringing woke his husband and daughter.   
"Hello?"   
"Does William Baily live here?"   
Kurt froze.   
"Who wants to know?" He asked, refusing to let his voice shake.   
"I do. I'm his father."   
Kurt felt his whole body stiffen. He knew of Axl's past and the very thought of his partner's father made his stomach churn.   
"He's not here."  
"You're lying." Came the sinister voice on the other end of the phone. "That's a sin boy."  
"What do you want?"   
"I want to talk to my son."  
"He's not your son. You lost that right years ago."   
There was a laugh.  
"How would you know about such personal matters? Tell you did he? Close to you is he?"  
Kurt fell silent. He heard another laugh.  
"How disgusting. A son of mine. A faggot. I knew there was something wrong with him."  
"There's nothing wrong with him." Hissed Kurt, his fists clenching. "He's more of a man then you are."  
"Of course he is. Is that why he cried so much when he was under my roof. Knew he couldn't take it."   
Images of Axl being abused filtered through Kurt's mind as he trembled in anger.   
"You'll never hurt him again you sick fuck."   
"How's the foetus?"  
"What?"  
"If I remember correctly, you lost a child."  
Kurt swallowed.  
"You know me. Why did you act like you didn't?"   
"Of course I know you. I just wanted to play games. I'll ask you again. How's the foetus?"  
"What's wrong with you?" Asked Kurt, his voice cracking as he tried to hold back his tears.   
"Just as well that baby died. It wouldn't have wanted you for parents anyway."  
That was it. Kurt slammed the phone down and finally collapsed on the floor. He curled up into a ball and clutched at his hair while his whole body shook with sobs. He screamed and cried loudly and it wasn't long before Axl came flying down the stairs to find his husband in a state.   
"Kurt." He said, grabbing Kurt's shoulders. "Kurt. Calm down. Calm down and tell me what happened."  
After a while, Kurt calmed himself enough to speak.  
"Your..."  
"My what?"   
"Your father."   
Axl's eyes became cold. He did not like where this was going.  
"What about him? What did he say to you?"   
"He talked about you. Called you a faggot. Talked about how he abused you and then..." Kurt broke off as tears began to take over again.  
"What did he do?" Axl whispered, gently brushing away Kurt's tears with the back of his fingers.   
"He started talking about my miscarriage. About how it was a good thing and about how she wouldn't have wanted us for parents."  
Axl didn't think he'd ever been this angry in his entire laugh. The familiar urge to hurt the person who dared make his loved ones unhappy, was rising in him.   
"Cunt. I'll kill him."   
He took his husband in his arms and rocked him slowly as Kurt started crying again. They didn't say anything. Kurt was too upset to speak and Axl was too angry. But far away in Lafayette, a man sat out on his porch. A smug, sickening smile etched upon his aging face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do the next chapter about Axl, and maybe Kurt, going to see his father in person. I don't know though.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short drabbles documenting the relationship between Kurt Cobain and Axl Rose.  
> Because I don't think there's enough of this pairing out there.  
> The chapters will be quite short.

When Willow came home one day from school saying that a boy had given her flower, she was so excited and happy. Axl on the other hand, wasn't so thrilled.  
"What's his name?" He asked over dinner.  
"His name is Jacob. He paints stuff."  
"What kind of stuff?"  
Willow huffed.  
"Flowers and stuff."  
"Not very manly is it."  
"You're the one who wears girly headbands." The young girl shot back.  
Kurt sat in between his husband and daughter, watching the exchange with an amused smirk on his face. He balanced his and Axl's baby son Dylan on his lap, who also watched the conversation with interest. Even Amelia the cat had stopped eating her food to listen.  
"Does he do drugs?"  
"Axl." Kurt interrupted his partner. "They're eight."  
Axl ignored him.  
"Has he ever thought about doing drugs?"  
"Papa." Willow said, angrily. "Jacob is really nice. He's a friend and I would really like it you could just deal with that."  
And with that, the eight year old got down from the table, stole some food off of Axl's plate and stalked to her room. 

"I don't see what you have against it."  
"You don't get it. First they're friends, then they're meeting up to go places and before you know it we'll find them in a closet."  
Kurt laughed and settled down into bed.  
"You worry too much."  
He closed his eyes, hoping Axl would take the hint and go to sleep.  
"You don't worry enough. I mean, what if he..."  
"Fucks sake."  
Kurt quickly sat up and moved so he was straddling his partners hips. He bent down and kissed Axl roughly.  
Axl promptly forgot about Willow's friend Jacob.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short drabbles documenting the relationship between Kurt Cobain and Axl Rose.  
> Because I don't think there's enough of this pairing out there.  
> The chapters will be quite short.

Axl had been standing at the airport for, what felt like, a hundred years. He hated airports. He hated waiting for things. So it was safe to say that he was in a living hell. Kurt was coming home from tour and his plane was due to land any minute. Axl was almost glad that he went alone. Willow had wanted to come but she was just as impatient as her father. That wouldn't have gone well and Dylan, their 6 month old, would have been wriggling all over the place wanting to explore. So, Axl had left his kids with Kurt's sister who was more than happy to look after them.  
Finally, the call came through that Kurt's plane had landed. Axl made his way to the terminals, shaking slightly. He was about to see his husband after spending months apart worrying. He saw dozens of people pass by but he blocked him out. There was only one person he wanted to see. When he finally saw him, Kurt dropped all of the bags he was carrying and ran towards his partner. He practically leapt on Axl, wrapping his legs around the older man's waist and his arms around his neck. Axl was initially surprised but immediately returned the affection. He lowered them both to the ground and buried his face in the crook of Kurt's neck. He looked up to see Krist and Dave standing nearby smirking at them. He flipped them off and them proceeded to kiss Kurt's neck, jaw and cheeks. They then kissed each other hard. Not giving a shit about who was watching. Drowning out the screaming fans and paparazzi. This was their time and nothing could ruin it.


End file.
